1. Technical Field
The invention relates, generally, to the field of construction and temporary work platforms that are erected to access various parts of various structures. Specifically, the invention relates to a unique articulating work platform support system, a work platform system, the various pieces of such systems and methods of using and manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Current work platform structures suffer from numerous deficiencies and shortcomings. Paramount to all work platforms that are suspended above the ground is the safety of the workers using them. For all work platform systems, in order to be legal, must meet numerous regulations promulgated by the U.S. Department of Labor Occupational Safety and Health Administration (i.e., “OSHA”). Many work platform systems currently used in the marketplace are believed to not meet all of these OSHA regulations.
Additionally, in the construction industry, costs are always of significant importance. Whether the construction project is a public works project (e.g., low bid), or a private project, reducing and/or maintaining costs is critical to the contractor(s) and the owner. Reducing labor, material, and/or equipment costs all help to address the all important cost.
In the area of work platforms and support systems, a significant portion of the cost is for the labor to erect and disassemble.
Some current work platform systems, require full assembly remote from the final installation location (e.g., on the ground; in a construction “yard”, etc.), and then transporting (e.g., jacking, winching, lifting, moving, etc.) the assembled work platform into its requisite final location on the job site. This “build-then-move” aspect of many work platform systems is time consuming and requires significant labor and equipment to complete.
In summary, a need exists to overcome the above stated, and other, deficiencies in the art of work platform and work platform support systems. A need exists for an improved system that clearly meets, and exceeds, all OSHA regulations, while also requiring reduced time, labor, and equipment, to assemble, move, extend, and disassemble.